


Sunsets and Holding Hands

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Background Relationships, Cute, F/M, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Holding Hands, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Krem and Scout Harding go for a walk together.





	Sunsets and Holding Hands

"Lady Harding?"

Lace Harding, who was looking at the maps of the nearest forests, turned her head to look at Krem, a small smile appearing on her face as he stepped closer. She looked even more gorgeous in the light of the setting sun. 

"Lieutenant Aclassi," she replied, nodding in greeting. "How can I help you?"

Krem licked his lips briefly before leaning against the nearest tree. "Since His Worship is keeping the Chief busy in their tent, and your scouts, the Seeker, Rocky, and Skinner are watching the camp, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk.”

“And who will make sure everything is properly secured if I go with you?” One corner of her lips curled upwards right away, teasingly, and Krem couldn’t look away.

“I’m sure the Seeker and the guys can handle everything,” he stated. “And I will help with anything else that might need your attention when we get back.”

“I’ll be right back, then. Just let me talk to Ritts and the Seeker.”

“Of course,” Krem nodded, watching her walk away towards her scouts.

Soon they were walking slowly towards Lake Luthias, Krem recounting the tales of the jobs the Chargers have had, as Lace laughed and commented on each of them. The sun was setting slowly, its red and orange light reflecting brightly in the surface of the lake. It was one of the reasons Krem didn’t mind working in this part of the Hinterlands. 

As they sat down on the rocks by the lakeside, Krem took off his gloves and put them down away from water, along with his maul. He always kept it close, just in case. Observing the lake, the sky and the forest, while listening to the sounds of chatting and laughter coming from the Inquisition’s camp was always nice, but the fact that Lace was there by his side made it even better.

As after a while Krem glanced at Lace with the corner of his eye, he saw that she was watching him as well, which made them both laugh.

“Sorry,” he said, looking down at the ground and picking up the first small rock he laid his eyes on, before throwing it into the lake. “This place is great now that there are no rifts nearby.”

“That’s true,” Lace agreed. “I think we should come back here later… well, when it’ll be a bit safer and we won’t be busy protecting the world from magisters.”

Krem turned his head to look at her at that. “You’d want to?”

“It could be nice,” she looked at the sky. 

Comfortable silence fell between them again, and Krem wanted to lean forward to pick up a next rock, when suddenly he felt warm fingers catching his. Smiling the whole time, he squeezed Lace’s hand briefly before raising it to his lips and kissing the knuckles, making Lace laugh.

“I like making you smile,” he said, his thumb caressing the back of Lace’s hand, and she just shook her head.

“You’re pretty good at it, too.”

Lace leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss, before moving back, her eyes meeting his. “We should probably get back soon. The Inquisitor wants to leave the Hinterlands in the morning,” she murmured, and Krem only nodded before kissing her again.

When they were walking back to the camp later Krem couldn’t keep a smile off his face, even when he heard Dalish and Rocky whistling loudly as soon as they approached the tents. Harding just grinned at them.

“Come on, Lieutenant. Someone promised to help me with organizing our resources and collecting maps,” she said, never letting go of his hand.

“Anything you want, Lady Harding.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age, any rarepair, holding hands"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741486.html?thread=98030190#t98030190)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
